


Warm Summer Day

by Samunderthelights



Series: Wolfstar Bingo 2020 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Slow Dancing, Wolfstar Bingo 2020, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Remus can’t help but smile when he hears the first notes of the song coming from the living room. It’s been years since he had last heard it, but even just hearing the first notes, it takes him right back to a warm summer day, many years ago.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar Bingo 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981862
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Wolfstar Bingo 2020





	Warm Summer Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Here's story number eight for Wolfstar Bingo 2020. For this one I used the prompt 'Slow Dancing'.  
> Enjoy!  
> Xx

Remus can’t help but smile when he hears the first notes of the song coming from the living room. It’s been years since he had last heard it, but even just hearing the first notes, it takes him right back to a warm summer day, many years ago.

He goes into the living room, only to find his husband sitting on the edge of the sofa, his eyes closed, a faint smile on his face. Fondly remembering that same summer day.

“We’re getting old, Pads.” Remus smiles, his husband opening his eyes, and nodding in agreement. “It seems like it was only yesterday, doesn’t it?”

Remus’ heart warms, as he sees the tears of happiness in his husband’s eyes, as he sees him thinking back to their wedding day. That day, which for the longest time had only seemed like something they could only dream of. But when it had finally happened, it had been everything they could have ever hoped for, and more. Their friends and family had all been there for them, they had been there to witness them exchanging their vows. To say their ‘I do’s’. They had watched on, some of them struggling to hold back their tears, as Remus and Sirius had danced to the song which they had so often listened to together when they were younger.

The song, which is now playing on the radio, which is bringing back memories of that day, memories of being nervous teenagers and falling in love.

“Dance with me,” Sirius whispers, as he extends a hand.

Remus lets himself get pulled against his husband’s chest, and even after all these years he still feels those butterflies, he still feels like a teenager, every time Sirius nuzzles his face into his neck, every time he places soft kisses to his jaw, before bringing their mouths together.

“It was the happiest day of my life,” Sirius whispers, “You have made every day the happiest day since.”

Remus clings on tighter, as Sirius presses a kiss to his neck, and as the final notes of the song fade out, he can’t help but smile, as he remembers that warm summer day.

**Author's Note:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
